The invention relates to a two-mass flywheel for installation between an internal combustion engine and gearing, especially in a motor vehicle.
A two-mass flywheel is known from DE-OS 3,905,032.7, which is not a previous publication. It comprises an elastic coupling which is arranged between a first and a second mass and is connected in series with a friction clutch capable of slip. In this case a friction element of the friction clutch is subject to centrifugal action and is thus in a position to limit the transmitting torque, below a defined rotation rate. Thus peak torques in the resonance range are diminished.
It is disadvantageous in this construction that the friction elements are of high mass and furthermore are arranged on the secondary side on the mass facing the gearing, which involved a reduction of the mass inertia moment facing the engine. This reduction of the mass inertia moment on the primary side can lead to a critical increase in the irregularity in the rotation of the engine. Furthermore, the enclosure of the springs for the slip segments necessary for lubrication is very expensive.